Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Stallion Seven, and a member of Christopher Aonuma's vigilante group. Voices * Kenji Nojima (Japanese) * Vincent Tong (English) * Javier Olguín (Latin America Spanish) * Marcel Navarro (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Ilyas Mettioui (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * Jeffrey Wipprecht (German) * Marco Benedetti (Italian) * ??? (Portuguese) * Caio Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * Kim Myeong-jun (Korean) * ??? (Danish) * Reuben de Boel (Dutch) * ??? (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * Evgeniy Waltz (Russian) * Karol Jankiewicz (Polish) * Miro Lopperi (Finnish) * Tamás Markovics (Hungarian) * Thodoris Smeros (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * ??? (Arabic) Story Descriptions Flash Sentry is a teenage pony-like human with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. At night, his pajamas are a blue long-sleeved jacket with buttons, pockets, and yellow lightning bolts on it, blue long pajama pants with the same lightning bolt pattern as his top, yellow socks, and sometimes wears slate gray slippers. His swimsuit is a pair of white swimming trunks with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center on the right thigh. Personality Character Relationships Sunset Shimmer Upon meeting Sunset Shimmer for the first time, Flash Sentry slowly fell in love with her in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters